The present invention generally relates to automated fairing and painting of marine vessels, and the present invention specifically relates to the use of computer controlled robotic equipment for analyzing surface imperfections, fairing, applying a sprayable fairing compound, and painting.
Custom marine vessels are constructed today using time proven techniques and methods. Part of this process is known as fairing. Fairing is a process whereby a less than smooth surface is filled, sanded and primed in preparation for painting. Fairing, as applied in the marine industry, is done almost exclusively on the exteriors of yachts, where the greatly enhanced aesthetic quality of paint on a professionally faired hull or superstructure imparts a uniform mirror like quality to the paint finish. Commercial or military marine vessels are almost never faired due to the cost and time involved as well as the purely aesthetic nature of such a process.
Fairing is accomplished by analyzing a marine vessel""s exterior surface for imperfections and then utilizing certain techniques for removing the imperfections from the hull or superstructure. Traditionally, a crew of skilled craftsmen using hand operated air tools, hand operated electric tools, simple hand tools or any combination thereof has performed this process. The first step is to analyze the imperfections in the hull or superstructure surface by using a straight edged, elongated board or batten to xe2x80x9cmapxe2x80x9d or mark imperfections in the vessel surface. The next step involves applying a primer, usually a spray applied primer. After the xe2x80x9cmappingxe2x80x9d and priming steps, any imperfections greater than approximately xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 in depth are manually filled with trowelable fairing compound, applied using hand trowels and long metal spreaders. When the troweled filler has cured, it is hand sanded using hand blocks and xe2x80x9clongboardsxe2x80x9d with sandpaper attached and with manually operated power sanders. When the surface being faired is relatively smooth and fair, a final optional application of sprayable fairing compound may be applied using manually operated spray equipment. Once all of the fairing compound has been applied and manually sanded,, priming and painting the faired hull or superstructure then completes the fairing and painting process.
Using current methods, a surface with 5,000 square feet of fairable area takes approximately 2.2 man-hours per square foot or 11,000 total man-hours to fair from an unfaired surface to a high quality, i.e. xe2x80x9cyacht qualityxe2x80x9d, painted finish. Related industries, such as the automobile manufacturing industry, have attempted to solve the inefficiency corresponding to large tasks performed by hand, by automating certain aspects of production. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,148, to Veciello, describes an automated painting system for automobiles performed primarily by robots with rotary bell-type atomizing devices attached to the robot arm. While this invention is adequate for painting mass-production automobiles, it only serves to paint.
U.S. Pat. No., 4,498,414, to Kiba, et al., describes an automobile painting robot. This robot was designed to paint automobiles on an assembly line with the additional feature of being able to open the car door for greater access for painting.
While the above patents relate to automated painting robots and a system for painting with robots, U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,312, to Andoe, describes a coating material that could be applied by the robots to a marine vessel.
None of the above references, each of which is incorporated herein by reference, describe a method for fairing a marine vessel. In addition, the marine vessel industry has not devised an automated method to save the time and expense expended in fairing a vessel hull and superstructure.
As a consequence, there is a need in the art for a method of automated fairing of marine vessels in order to save time and expense, and to ensure precision fairing.
There is a further need in the art for a method of automated fairing that employs multi-function robots with interchangeable operative heads.
The present invention satisfies the needs in the art by providing automation technology to analyze, fair and paint the hulls and superstructures of marine vessels in order to save material cost, labor and to provide computer-controlled precision fairing.
The preferred embodiment of the invention is a computer-implemented method for fairing the hull or superstructure of a marine vessel, utilizing a robot system which includes multiple robots positioned on moveable means and having arms provided with various attachments, moveable about various control axes, comprising the steps of positioning the marine vessel so as to provide the robots access to the hull and superstructure; analyzing the vessel""s hull and superstructure for imperfections; applying a fairing compound to the imperfections; sanding the fairing compound in alignment with the hull or superstructure; removing any compound dust generated by the sanding process; and priming and painting the hull or superstructure.
In another preferred embodiment the robots are positioned on glide tracks or a gantry for movement.
In another preferred embodiment the robots are provided with arms adaptable for affixing and using various attachments.
In another preferred embodiment the analyzing step further comprises using a surface mapping system utilizing lasers, affixed to the robot.
In another preferred embodiment the analyzing step further comprises using a surface mapping system utilizing radar, affixed to the robot.
In another preferred embodiment the fairing compound application step further comprises using a spraying apparatus, affixed to the end of the robot arm.
In another preferred embodiment the fairing step further comprises using a milling apparatus and vacuum apparatus in conjunction with one another, affixed to end of the robot arm.
In another preferred embodiment the painting step further comprises using a second spraying apparatus, affixed to the end of the robot arm.
In another preferred embodiment the steps further comprise using interchangeable attachments for use by the robots.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to use robots to analyze the imperfections in a marine vessel""s hull or superstructure by utilizing a surface mapping laser or radar.
It is a further object of the invention to use robots to apply any sprayable fairing compound as may be necessary to correct the detected imperfections in a marine vessel""s hull or superstructure by utilizing spraying equipment to apply the compound.
Another object of the invention is to use robots to sand the fairing compound once it has been applied to the vessel in order to achieve a smooth surface by use of a milling or sanding head.
A still further object of the invention is to remove, from the work area, the fairing compound dust created by the sanding process by a vacuum tube or other similar cleaning means.
A still further object of the invention is to use robots to apply the final paint coat to the vessel surface by utilizing spraying equipment to apply the paint.
A still further object is to provide moveable means for the robots for the purpose of allowing the robots complete access to the vessel""s hull and superstructure surfaces.
Another object of the invention is to provide the robots with interchangeable heads for accomplishing the tasks of analyzing the hull for imperfections, applying fairing compound, sanding the hull and painting.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which show by way of example some preferred embodiments of the invention.